User talk:Pagonging
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Rose DeWitt Bukater! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Snivystorm Hello there Hey there. Thanks for your recent edits. Just notifying you about Wikia's general policy regarding edits war (undoing other users edits -and vice versa - consistently, typically without reason) We here at James Cameron's Titanic wiki dissuade users from engaging with edits wars with other users, both registered and anonymous. While I appreciate your undoing of the anon's edits, to do so without explanation and to then state you don't "take orders" from anons asserts you view yourself as somehow superior to them, which is not the type of attitude we like to have around here - we are all editors, with some just more experienced than others. In future, please refrain from edit warring and justify why you undo another users edits. Regardless, good work so far and I look forward to seeing how else you can improve the wiki. Happy editing! Snivystorm (talk) 12:04, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Hello again. Once again, I appreciate you undoing the edit but to assert "never undo an admin's edit" comes across as rather controlling. As I previously emphasized, we are all editors. Just because I am an admin does not mean all of my edits are perfect - I may have made an error, all humans do. Granted, the anon undid my edit without explaining but I'd like to politely ask you to not assert a view that administrators are perfect dictators and wikia is a domain were our word is law. The end of the day, administrators are editors too with extra tools to help maintain the quality of the wiki, we are not cyber-police ensuring one interpretation is the only interpretation. A better way to undo it would be to polite ask why the anon did such, not claim administrators are not to be challenged and are better than others. Undo the edit with a reasonable explanation by all means but please refrain from making that reason one as commanding and controlling as that. Snivystorm (talk) 20:43, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Edit warring Hello again. I must notify you again about your edit warring with other users. The excuse that "only admins and registered users are allowed to edit" hold little credibiility. A wikia accept all contribtuions. Yes, anons can vandalise articles, but the edits in question on the Edward John Smith article are far from troll or vandal edits. Because of your consistent edit warring, I have no choice but to lock the page for three days. If edit warring should continue, I will be forced to block you personally. Once again, all edits are pewrmitted here. Unless you have a justifiable excuse beyond this superiorty complex you have against anons, please do not undo edits. Also, please sign your comments with four ~~~~. Thanks. Snivystorm (talk) 09:12, April 22, 2018 (UTC)